


Fire, Corruption

by SnowAngel1234 (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hate, kwami corrupted, rejected love, unrquired love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SnowAngel1234
Relationships: Yandere Adrien Agreste x Orginal Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Fire, Corruption

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. ** ****

**Cassandra P.O.V:  
**

I sighed and pushed my red hair from my face, this place is better than foster parents and their bitchy daughter Alice.

I finally reached Pairs, I had my records, even if they were half fake.

When I was going to school I thought of those rumors of Ladybug And Chat Noir people say that they are hero's In Paris.My Kwami Pire flew out of my necklace choker with a phoenix charm. She represent rebirth.

"Do you think Adrien remembers me after all it has long time."

"Well, of course he should." Pire said "but be careful of Chat Noir"

"I hope you are right." I said, Pire told me to be careful of Chat Noir, she never told me why.

When I arrived Paris. I went to my apartment , I was going anywhere I Bumped into someone and fell

I look up to see who I bumped into it was a boy with blonde hair with green eyes he was a wearing black shirt. He had a white vest and Blue jeans with orange converse.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah I am fine" I said

He held out his hand to help me up.

"Hey I have not seen you before are you new?" He said with a curious yet sweet tone.

"Cool My name is Adrien Agreste" he said

"Adrien? Its you."

"Who are you?"

I smiled and said "Cass."

"Cass?" He asked

"Yeah,"

We chatted for a moment.

"Did you get lost?"

I said "yeah, awkward, ya know"

I saw his and mine schedule matched, so I followed him.

"I see you still haven't able to get rid of that tick of yours." Adrien said "but to be honest I like it."

My face went red, my parents always said that my verbal tick cute while I tried to keep it down so I wouldn't get teased. I remember two days ago it was Adrien's brithday**,** I looked at him**.  
**

"Here." I handed him a box with warping, he took it. he opened it to see a plain bracelet,

"I know this plain but."

"I love it. So you are going to stay here right."

"Yeah" I said looking at Adrien  
  


I looked at the TV and there was an announcement that "Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. Yes, I've just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement.

Mr. Pigeon: _(from screen)_ Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. _(pigeon noises)_ Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! _(pigeon noises)_

What the hell? Wow trouble seems to follow me, I looked at Pire "Pire, Feathers on! Yeah!" I transformed into my phoenix

I flew up on Rooftops. I saw Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.

"Now this is weirder than weird."

"Birds of a feather, flock together. Cat Noir said and as he sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is "I'm allergic to feathers."

I got my fans and made a small wind and it chased the pigeons.

"Who?"

"Ladybugand Cat Noir, I am the phoenix."**  
**

"Wow!" Cat Nori whistled

I said "I am here to help."

"These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace."

"What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP."

"I think I have plan, it will make sure he can find us." I said as my eyes glowed.

Cat Noir was wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug and I hid behind a tree. Was Pire afraid of this Cat Noir, I think he the dumbest one, he started to whistle "La Marseillaise" and then danced

"Act natural or he'll never show up!"  
  


"What do you mean? I am acting natural." Well it did caught a Mr. Pigeon's attention._  
_

"Ladybug and Cat Noir? Who? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!_" _Mr. Pigeon_  
_

**"**Where is he? He should've been here by now." This Ladybug is crazy. We waited for the Pigeon.

Pigeons started flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezed. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.

"What the--_" _We both chased after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezed again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.

"Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?"

"I think dead brain Mr. Pigeon is here"**  
**

"He's gotta be here somewhere. Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden." (The pigeons form a shield to keep us.

"Got any bright ideas, bug?"

"I got one but please step back," I took my fans, it was red with blades and made a fire storm but Pire warned me that I couldn't control the fire storm so I had folded my fans.

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?"

A gigantic cage was brought down over them, imprisoning us.

_"_Turpy day. I'm so ruthless." (chuckles) "Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends_. _ Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two..."

As per usual we said no and all the pigeons turned and held up their tails. We're going to get shit on.

"One, two, thr-"

"Chat Noir, the bars!"

"Cataclysm!"

The cage fell apart, and we came out swinging.

"Well, well, it looks like the pigeon is really a chicken." I really want to know how Chat comes up with those so quickly.

"Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone." He fell backward flapping his hands. It honestly looked like a little kid making fun of birds.

I ran forwards to gran him, but he flew up on a flock of pigeons. "Merry Christmas!" He then flung a pigeon bomb at us. Chat grabbed my wrist to drag me away.

As we shut the door the pigeon bomb destroyed the door. We knew we wouldn't be able to go out that way, so we went down.

I heard beeping and saw Chat stop in front of me. It was his ring that was beeping. It was telling him he had four minutes before he transformed back.

"I've got to get out of her before my identity is reveled!" I stopped next Chat.

LB turned to look at us. "Yea, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." She looked so smug, and pleased with herself.

I rolled my eyes as Chat was flabbergasted. His crush on Ladybug got so much bigger right then. "Funny. We really don't need two Chat. One is one to many." I ran down the stairs with Chat following.

As we ran out of the stairwell, we were meet with a group of people near the front entrance. The mayor ran towards us. "I'm in great danger of losing money if my guest leave Paris!"

Chat started jumping up and down. "You are going to get rid of those pigeons, correct?" The mayor was at this point screaming in our faces.

"Of course we are! But first I have an urgent need..." Chat put emphasis on urgent. He made it seem like it was the biggest secret on earth. But I guess it can be counted as that.

"Urgent need? I see." The mayor pointed towards on open elevator. "Head to the royal suite." Chat ran towards the elevator and got inside. Ladybug looked proud the entire time.

"There paper in there. But perhaps you'd prefer a liter tray?"

Chat looked confused for a time being. "Huh, no thanks. No need for a litter tray. But could I have some Camembert?" Chat waved the mayor off, as the door closed.

The mayor looked at us and I shook my head. "That's normal for him."

**~ Time Skip ~**

"Right... we can get a much better view from up here." LB walked out of the elevator towards the windows. I chose to sit down.

"The pigeons are flying in the same direction.."

"Probably towards Mr. Pigeon." I put my feet on the table as LB walked towards me.

"Makes sense. We better follow the pigeons then!"

"Without Chat?" I asked. Hopefully we wait for him. It's not like Mr. Pigeon is harming anybody.

The elevator beeps. "Awwww we're you worried about me, Feathers" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"No. I just didn't want to stand up." He gave me a wink and I didn't respond.

"Let's go! You two can flirt later." Ladybug pulled me into the elevator and stood me next to Chat.

"I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Sure..."

**~ Time Skip ~**

"Are those birds flying faster, or is it just me?" I could barley keep up with the stupid pigeons.

"No! Their flying faster!" Chat said. He really did sound nasally all of the sudden.

The birds flew into The Grand Palais. As we look in there, we saw a bunch of park officers that went missing. They were sitting in a cage that we've been in before.

"Hasn't Chat destroyed a cage like that?" Ladybug asked as she peeled around the corner.

"Yea I did." Chat said next to me.

"How many cages does he have then?"

  
"A lot."

"Well now we know where 'Pigeon Man' is keeping the park keepers."

"In the Grand Palais." Chat said beside me. He began to sneeze but I blocked him.

"My pigeon radar is on high alert." I rolled my eyes and looked towards Ladybug.

"Either your radars on the brink or the park keepers are unattended."

I peeked around the corner. "Let's set the cat among the pigeon."

"Your allergic." I pulled myself back and looked at Chat. He started to walk off but I held him back.

"Hold on, Chat! We haven't discussed a plan!"

"Besides," Ladybug chimed in. " it's to easy..."

"Like a trap." I let my arm down.

"I've got a plan!" Ladybug ran off to the side of the building.

"We never discussed a plan. I don't know why I said that. Sorry, Chat." I shrugged and ran off in the direction LB ran off to; Chat followed.

**~ Time Skip ~**

"If we can destroy that bird call, we'll capture the akuma." We running across the rooftop of The Grand Palais. We realized when we got up to the rooftop that Mr. Pigeon was in the building; we just couldn't see him where we were beforehand.

"Ok Chat, you open the window. I grab him and phoenix; you snag the bird call."

"Early bird gets the worm." I waited for Chat to open up the window. And he did, but he sneezed right along with it.

Which cause Ladybug to miss.

"I peeked in the middle of LB and Chat. "So much for the element of surprise!" I shrugged and jumped down, the two followed me.

"Come closer." The pigeons surrounded his hands. "I have a bone to 'peck' with you."

"Mega creepy.." I scrunched up my face.

"I'd be honored." Chat said

Mr. Pigeon hit Chat with the pigeons, and Chat flew backwards into the giant bird cage.

While me and Ladybug were distracted we got hit. I landed on Chat while LB landed next to him.

"Sorry, Chat!" I pulled him up.

"No problem at all."

"Get us out of here Ladybug!" The park Kepler put his hands on the bars.

She stood up. "Lucky Charm!"

"A coin? What am I going to do with a coin?" She had the same look on her face every time she figures out the plan that always works.

"You can't buy yourself out of here." Mr. Pigeon held up a mass of pigeons and swung them at us. LB slid underneath the pigeons and wrapped the yo-yo around Mr. Pigeon's ankle. She then wrapped the yo-yo around a ledge.

"Chat Noir!" She had a bag of popcorn. He wasn't paying attention to her. So I grabbed his staff. She threw the bag.

"Batter up, I guess." I jumped in the air and hit the bag. It exploded and the birds flicked to the popcorn. But we got lucky that the popcorn landed in Mr. Pigeon.

I landed and walked towards Ladybug. She started pulling in the yo-yo. Mr. Pigeon flew upwards and his bird call fell of.

  
"Chat Noir, grab it!" He did, but sneezed right after words. With the sneezing the bird call flew out of his hand and onto the ground.

Ladybug started to slip as the bird call landed. I ran towards the bird call as LB fell and the yo-yo slip out of her hands. Mr. Pigeon got to the bird call before me or Chat could. I grabbed Chats hand and used it to smash the bird call.

"Thank you, Arcene!" Ladybug said running up next to me.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma." She did her normal routine. "Time to de-evilize!"

"Gotcha!" She let, what is now a purified butterfly go. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

I looked over at Chat and he was staring at me. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Pound it!" I heard my chocker beep, and I ran off after the warning.

**~ Time Skip ~**

"Where is Mari?" I came in with three minuets to spare. Alya was on the phone.

"I don't know! I've tried calling her ten different times!" Alya looked towards where Nino and Adrien were.

Marinette came running in with a pink package. "You got your hat?" I peeked to get a look at the hat.

"Yep!" Marinette showed Alya the hat. "What?"

"It's the same as Chloe's..."

"What!" I was shocked

"Mia, not so loud!" We all three looked over towards Chloe to her butt kissing to Adriens dad.

"That thieving little brat!" I've never seen Mari so mad before.

"Want me to take care of it?" Alya put her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I think I can handle it."

"Is this a joke?" Mr. Agreste sounded pretty mad.

"No fair! Marinette copies my design!" Chloe put all her bad acting into this.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I saw Adrien look in my direction and smile. I smiled back even thought this wasn't the time to be smiling.

"I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste." Mari uncrossed her arms and picked up her hat. "But I can prove that this derby hat is my original design."

"Go ahead."

"Huh... everything in this hat is handmade, form the embroidery to the weaving of the band and the stitching. It's all done by myself." She turned the hat over. "And last there's an element that only the true designer knows about. I sign mine."

Chloe ran off. Thank god for that.

"You have the laboring hands of a hat maker Miss..." Adrien stepped in. "Marinette."

"Congratulations Miss Marinette. You're the winner."

Mari looked at us for a second and started bowing. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Adrien will we're your derby on our next advertising campaign."

I took Alya away after that. First I knew it would get awkward to watch. And second I just didn't want to intrude.

The last thing I heard was sneezing and 'I'm allergic to feathers...' I froze for a second but brushed it off. There absolutely no way those two even know each other. Let alone the same person.

Besides I've heard feather allergies are really common.


End file.
